An Imperial Prince's Visit
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Natsu Dragneel as Prince of the Alvarez Empire. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination, for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **[IPV]**

 **An Imperial Prince's Visit**

 **[IPV]**

 **Hargeon Town, Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, July 2, X784**

Upon getting off the ship that brought them from the Alvarez Empire to the local port, Prince Natsu Dragneel, his companion of uncertain origin named Happy, and Brandish Myu of the Shields of Spirggan made their way through Hargeon before they could find a quick mode of transportation to the Kingdom capital city of Crocus. In order to avoid much fanfare before they could meet with Fiore's royal family, the three wore cloaks as they explored the town on their own feet until they saw a curious sight. While it might not have looked like it to the Magically untrained eye, a blue haired Mage calling himself the Prominent Boar was using Charm Magic, which was outlawed by Ishgar's Magic Council four years previously, to impress himself to some of the local women, including a particular blonde that caught Brandish's eye. Staring closely for a while longer, Brandish soon gasped in recognition when she put two and two together and tugged at Natsu's shoulder to get his attention.

"My Prince, that girl is Layla Heartfilia's daughter." She said quickly.

Natsu's eyes soon widened as well before he then felt concern about what could happen. Turning to Brandish, he had to ask. "And what would happen if you confront her?"

Brandish replied in a calming tone of voice. "Don't worry, Prince Natsu. I know who really killed my mother and I have no desire to hurt those not involved with her murder."

Showing a small smile of approval, Natsu nodded before turning back to the Prominent Boar with a glare, deciding to end whatever was going on before something untorn happened. Unleashing a good portion of his Magic Power, Natsu knocked the crowd off their feet. While the majority of the group struggled to understand what had happened, the girl Brandish noticed, Lucy Heartfilia, was quick to point accusingly at Prominent Boar.

"That jerk was using illegal Magic on us!" She yelled angry and provoking the other women to be angry as well.

The blue haired trickster held his hands up in a futile attempt to placate the angry mob, but soon found himself shrinking to the size of a hornet in front of the gaping crowd and then caught in the paw of a winged, blue furred cat, who then placed him inside of a jar that was then closed.

"That Magic of yours always did give me the creeps." Happy deadpanned to a smirking Brandish.

Natsu showed a cheeky grin. "Don't be like that, Happy. With the right means, Command T can be very kinky. Isn't that right, Brandish?"

"Your Highness, please." Brandish tried to be nonchalant about that statement, but her red cheeks proved otherwise.

Natsu grinned eagerly. "Don't try to avoid what I'm saying."

Their lips met for a brief moment before the blushing Lucy forced herself to talk to them. "Uh, excuse me, but thanks for exposing that crooked scumbag."

Natsu returned the gratitude with a smile. "No problem, Lucy."

The blonde's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

Natsu turned to his escort. "Brandish's mother was a close friend of yours."

Stepping closer to Lucy, Brandish held out her hand with a small smile. "How about we find a good place to eat and talk about it?"

Hesitating for only a moment, Lucy soon returned the smile and accepted the offer.

 **[IPV]**

 **I have just two more Fairy Tail one-shots depicting a different meeting in Hargeon and that will be that. For those who read and liked my earlier short story that I need to update, The Hobgoblin Prince, I'm pretty sure that when Natsu arrives to Fiore in that fanfiction and perhaps my future long length one, it will be a different circumstance than in this, but those are future things to do, so you know. Anyway, since I've only had five patrons for my Pat-reon, I've decided to turn my account there back to patron-only and get support from my readers on a different site that promises less commitment called Ko-fi under the name Awareness Bringer. Please check it out at some point.**


End file.
